Home for the Holidays
by MagCat
Summary: While heading home from a conference on Pummelo Island in the Orange Islands for the holidays, Misty runs into some trouble and ends up in a life-threatening situation. Will she make it home in time or will things go pear-shaped for the Water-type trainer? Egoshipping and Dualrivalshipping. Rating for language.


**Summary:**While heading home from a conference on Pummelo Island in the Orange Islands for the holidays, Misty runs into some trouble and ends up in a life-threatening situation. Will she make it home in time or will things go pear-shaped for the Water-type trainer? Egoshipping and Dualrivalshipping.

**Disclaimer: **Do you see me with the certificate of ownership for the Pokémon franchise? Yeah, me neither. Therefore, I don't have ownership of Pokémon; I can, however, say that I own the plot below. Does that count?

**A/N:** So, this is my Christmas fic. for 2012, which has been a rollercoaster of both good and bad for me. As noticed, updates have become increasingly scarce, and my writing inspiration, muses, whatever you would like to call it/them has/have vanished for long periods of time, only now really starting to reappear. Needless to say, I've been really irritated as I hate upsetting anyone with long updates and seemingly mediocre entries. This is an attempt at an apology, and like my past Christmas stories for the Pokémon fandom, Egoshipping is prominent. Enjoy!

"…" – conversation

'…' – thoughts

"…" – telepathic conversations

_Words_ – Pokémon-speak

**_Home for the Holidays_**

**S. S. Lugia, **_**En Route to Zitrone Island, Orange Archipelago – 23 December 2012, 18:00 hours**_

Misty Waterflower sighed as she leaned against the railing of the _S. S. Lugia_ turquoise eyes scanning the horizon in front of her. Drawing out her PokéNav, Misty checked the time and sighed again. "18:00 hours, and a long way to go until we sleep. This sucks."

"Vapor?" Misty's Vaporeon jumped up to perch on the railing next to her trainer, head tilted at an angle. "Vaporeon, eon?"

Misty laughed softly and reached out to scratch the water evolution behind her finned-ear. "I know. I'm just impatient, I suppose, to get back home. I mean, traveling to Pummelo Island to consult with Drake and the rest of the Orange Crew on ideas for dealing with the influx of Unova and Sinnoh-native water types and their tendency to antagonize the local Tentacruel and Gyarados population was a great opportunity and most definitely furthered my career, but I just want to go home." Vaporeon mewed in agreement and butted her head under Misty's hand demanding to be scratched behind her ear some more. Misty chuckled and complied, her companion's purrs breaking the relative silence. The ferry that Misty was taking was a frustrating and unwelcome detour, for her original plan had fallen apart when the reservation she'd gotten for the _S. S. Lapras _had been canceled due to a passenger's Tyranitar losing its temper in a friendly battle against a Servine and had called upon an incredibly strong _Rock Tomb _attack that had, er, _accidentally_ put multiple holes into the ferry. Unfortunately for the Tyranitar's trainer, he had to pay the repair costs, effectively putting him behind financially and she herself behind schedule.

Furious, Misty had been forced to wait in line at the ticket counter and after an hour or so had been told that the only ferry available was the _S. S. Finneon_, departing the next day at 08:00 hours bound for Shamouti Island, after which she'd have to transfer to first a local ferry to take her to Cleopatra Island, and then the _S. S. Lugia _to Zitrone Island, a two-day journey as her home island was in the southern half of the Orange Island archipelago.

After putting down money for the ticket and informing her lab assistant about the delay she'd checked into the nearest Pokémon Center, booking a room for the night. Then, when she'd attempted to funnel her anger and frustration into training some newly acquired Pokémon she'd run into some fans of hers, and rather than training she'd been argued (more like guilt-tripped) into giving an impromptu lecture on what she had recently discovered concerning the evolution of non-native Kanto and Johto Water Pokémon in different regions. The presentation had taken a few hours, as after she had finished she'd been forced to field a number of questions, as well as irritating inquiries from the gossip rags that liked to masquerade as magazines.

Following her escape from the paparazzi (and she was determined to hunt down who had leaked her presence to the media, whom she attempted at all costs to avoid, having already had too much fame in her life as one of the Sensational Sisters of Cerulean City), Misty had finally found a small, isolated cove where she had proceeded to train her Tympole, Mantyke and Huntail, along with some exercises to keep her Vaporeon, Ninetales and Gyarados in shape.

As a Pokémon Researcher (the Cerulean Gym had long been closed due to a lack of funding from the Indigo League and a demand for a much easier gym, for it had been a good two years since she had awarded a Cascade Badge) stationed in the Orange Islands, Misty had come a long way from the hot-headed Gym Leader she had been all those years ago when she'd first journeyed with Ash and Brock, finding her calling in observing and researching the Pokémon that she loved. Although not a Gym Leader in an official capacity anymore, Drake had convinced the former Cerulean leader to act as a temporary Orange Crew member when one of the normal members was unable to battle for a period of time. Misty had acquiesced and although the battles made her long for her days as an official Gym Leader, she knew that that part of her life was over; she was now a researcher.

"Vapor?" Misty was startled out of her thoughts by her Water-type nuzzling her hand again, this time more demanding of her trainer's attention. Misty shook her head and ignored her Pokémon's demands, returning her gaze to the horizon where the slowly setting sun was dying the seas a deep orange-red. "Vaporeon!"

"Enough," Misty said cutting off her Pokémon's demands for more attention. Glancing sideways she huffed. "You are really turning into an attention-seeker, you know that?" Vaporeon merely tilted her head once more and gave the equivalent of a shrug. "Must be all that outside influence and attention."

She shook her head and reached to her belt and withdrew Vaporeon's Level Ball, gently tapping the water evolution on the head and watching as the Eevee-evolution was sucked back into the mechanical device. "I know that you just want to keep me company, but right now I feel like I need to be alone." Clipping Vaporeon's ball to her belt, Misty folded her arms and rested her head on the railing, eyes closing as a breeze caressed her face.

'It's been so long since I've been home… I wonder how everyone's been doing.' She sighed and thought about what she had planned upon returning to her home on Zitrone Island, located on the smallest of the 7 Grapefruit Islands. Of course, there was the necessary paperwork required on her trip to Pummelo Island and the week-long conference that heralded the end to her month-long stint as Cissy's replacement as the Orange Crew member at Mikan Island. She then had to check on the progress of her research on the impact of a much more tropical environment on the growth of Sinnoh-native Water Pokémon such as Piplup and Shellos (both West and East Sea appearances) , as well as checking up on her other Water Pokémon, most of whom she had in training with her fiancé's own Pokémon.

At that moment, her PokéNav rung and Misty smiled, immediately recognizing her fiancé's ringtone. He'd snuck the device away from her at one point and had changed the tone from its usual romantic and slow-flowing rhythm to something upbeat and unlike her, meaning that it was his favorite song and what he had said "reminded him of her." Misty had been tempted to change the ringtone back dozens of times, but in the end had decided to leave it alone, as a reminder that she carried part of him with her everywhere she went. Corny? Yes, but then again, whoever said that Misty wasn't a romantic was obviously unfamiliar with her tendency to obsess over anything remotely amorous.

"Hello?"

"_Mist? Hey! Glad I got through to you; tried earlier but the signal was down." _ Misty's eyebrows crinkled as she thought about where she had been earlier that morning.

"That's odd. I was boarding this ferry at Cleopatra Island to get back home, and ran into some random trainer who used a Magnezone. Maybe the magnetic waves generated by said Pokémon during battle interrupted the necessary electronic frequencies for the PokéNav to work?" Chuckling met Misty's hypothesis and she huffed in annoyance. "What?"

"_Misty, you know that every time you talk like a real researcher you get me hot under the collar, yeah?"_ A blush flashed across Misty's face at the words and she could imagine the smirk that crossed Gary's face. _"C'mon, you know that I'm joking."_

"Gary, come off it. You're not joking." Misty responded flatly, continuing, "Are you that anxious to have me back in your bed?"

"_My, my, Red, feisty, are we?" _Gary's words lit a fire under Misty and just as she was about to shoot back a scathing reply he continued, _"Honestly, though, these last few weeks have been hell without you here."_ Misty's face softened at the uncharacteristically soft words.

"I feel the same way. Talking to you over the vid-phone or the PokéNav isn't the same as face-to-face." Misty turned to regard the sea once more, the sunset more brilliant than before. "Hopefully, I'll be home soon."

"_How long are you on that ferry for?" _Gary asked and Misty could imagine him leaning back in a desk chair, eyes on the lookout for the ferry to arrive at dock that rested at the entrance to Zitrone Island's bay.

Misty closed her eyes and thought back to when she had boarded the ferry: the captain had said that the journey would take a full two days with no stops in-between unless necessary. She was dearly hoping that the captain would speed up the ferry so she could get to Zitrone Island more quickly. "I think the captain estimated two days or so, if we go non-stop."

"_Anyway that you could convince the captain to move more quickly?" _

Misty laughed at her fiancé's words as he unknowingly spoke the words that she had just thought. "Arceus, I want to but I don't think you want me trying to seduce him, do you?" She grinned smugly at the choking sound Gary made on the opposite end of the line.

"_No way in hell!" _Misty grinned as the sound of Gary's office chair crashing to the ground sounded across the line. _"Misty you'd better not-"_

"Relax, like I'd ever do that. The captain on the ship's a woman, and as you know full well I don't swing that way." Gary's laugh of relief lightened Misty's mood considerably and she grinned. The two conversed for a good hour or so until Misty heard the last call for supper over the ship's speaker system.

"I hate to say this, but I do need to eat something before my stomach decides to rebel," Misty said sadly not wanting to say good-bye, more than content talking to Gary. She heard him sigh despondently over the line and frowned, imagining that he had the same expression that presently decorated her face.

"_Alright, guess I can't keep you away from food," _Gary joked, but it fell flat, both he and Misty knowing that a joke wasn't going to remove the depressing mood that came from the realization that their conversation was drawing to a close. _"Can't wait to see you."_

"Same here." Misty sighed and continued, "Counting down the hours until the ferry pulls up to the docks."

"_Phone and let me know when you're almost here and I'll be there, waiting." _Misty smiled at the gesture, pleased to hear it. It was just what she wanted to hear.

"Will do. Love you," Misty said not wanting to end the conversation but knowing that she had to if she wanted to eat something.

"_Love you too," _responded Gary and the two then said good-bye, with the tone of the PokéNav the only sound left to Misty's ear besides the sound of water lapping against the side of the ferry. She sighed.

"Almost two days left to go, and I have to wonder if riding Gyarados would be faster than the ferry." Sighing she left the rail to make her way into the first-class eating hall, hoping to get some of the food before it was gone. There were some perks to being a researcher, she supposed, and good food was one of them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Room 123,**_** S. S. Lugia, **_**En Route to Zitrone Island, Orange Archipelago – 24 December 2012, 22:00 hours**_

Misty woke up to a violent rocking; well, to be fair, the crash from a plate hitting the ground had driven her out of her pleasant dream, but the ferry's abnormal movements had also roused her. Looking around blearily, she caught sight of a flash of lightning outside her room's window and the corresponding crack of thunder, alerting her to the fact that the ferry was in the midst of a monsoon. Sighing to herself, Misty prepared to attempt to go back to sleep but a blaring alarm dispelled any sleepiness she may have continued to feel.

_"Attention, all passengers. This is your captain speaking. The ship has run aground on a coral reef near Navel Island due to a violent monsoon. The ship is beginning to take on water, but due to our closeness to shore evacuation of the ship should not take much time. Please report to the topmost deck where the lifeboats are stationed posthaste and bring only what you can carry with you. We will proceed in an orderly fashion to transfer passengers and Pokémon into lifeboats before the ship sinks. That is all." _Misty stared in shock at the intercom system. Sinking? They were sinking?!

"Just my rotten luck," she muttered throwing off her comforter and quickly throwing on a pair of sweats and one of Gary's _Celadon University _sweatshirts, as well as her sneakers. Tossing all of her clothes (what few she had that hadn't been sent home ahead of time via Pidgeot-Express) into her carry-on bag, along with her wallet, Pokédex, research notes, PokéNav, Pokétch and a number of other gadgets, followed by her passport, necessary for getting into each of the eleven or so regions that existed in the world, a necessary security feature since Team Plasma had taken over most of Unova a few years ago. Finally, she slipped her Pokébelt around her waist and fled the room, joining the mass of people heading for the top deck.

"Women and children first!" the first mate hollered over the pouring rain and cracks of thunder, earning him a dirty look from a number of female trainers, Misty herself included, for the (un)intentional insult against women's strength. However, those women with small children gratefully piled into the lifeboats, with single fathers being allowed to join the rush as well. As lifeboat after lifeboat launched into the stormy waters, the demand became more insistent for a seat, and Misty watched as some of the ferry's crew attempted to keep order, many succeeding and a small number with less success. Sighing, Misty took over and efficiently and quickly loaded the remaining lifeboats, watching as they set sail, the passengers paddling away from the ferry and towards Navel Island as quickly as possible. No one wanted to get caught in the aftermath of a sinking ship, which just might pull the small lifeboat down into the inky depths with its giant mass.

"Is that everyone?" the captain asked her first mate, one of five crew members left on board (the others had already left), and when she received an affirmative looked behind her at the deck, making sure that all of the lifeboats had been launched. "Alright, all of the regular lifeboats have been launched, so there's just the inflatable one on top of the bridge left. Let's get to it!" Within five minutes, the lifeboat had been wrenched down off the bridge's roof, inflated and attached to a crane on the deck.

"Alright, I'll stay up here and lower the boat, then jump down and join you," the captain said securing the boat to the crane. Misty looked askance at her as the remaining four crewmembers quickly boarded the lifeboat.

"Do you have a Water Pokémon to help you make it to the lifeboat?" The captain looked at Misty oddly, almost as if no one had ever asked her if she herself would be safe. 'Perhaps that's not how things are done down here?'

"Well, I don't, but I'm the top swimmer in my age-group on Pummelo Island." The captain winked at Misty, adding, "I'll be fine. You just worry about getting home for the holidays." The captain turned to tighten the lines again but was halted by Misty's hand on her shoulders.

"Let me do it. I have a Gyarados with me that's strong enough to battle the waves out there, and I am a former Water-type Gym Leader, trained to deal with any and all situations concerning water." The captain looked at Misty, amazed, and the ex-Gym Leader wondered if anyone had ever offered to be the last person off the ship; not that she wished more shipwrecks on the woman's record, but still…

"Are you positive?" Misty's fervent nod and reassuring smile told the captain that the orange-haired woman was more than ready to be the last person off the sinking ferry. The violent shaking of the ferry alerted the two women that there wasn't much time left for them to get to safety, and they could hear the remaining crew hollering for the two women to stop chatting and keep moving. The captain nodded and ran over to the lifeboat, her crew hauling her inside. Misty grabbed Gyarados's Ultra Ball and with the other hand began to slowly (and manually) lower the lifeboat into the stormy waves below. Lightning cracked and thunder roared as the lifeboat inched closer to the water, Misty's hands slipping on the handle as the rain made the metal surface more slippery by the second.

"Just a little more!" came the faint cry of the captain and Misty grunted, turning the handle one more time and grinned when she heard the cheers of the crew, though significantly deafened by the storm. Letting go of the machine, Misty made her way across the now severely tilted deck of the ferry the rainwater making the wooden deck slick. Grabbing onto the railing she noted that the inflatable lifeboat was struggling to get away from the sinking ship, its buoyancy impeding its progress.

"Gyarados, push them away from the ferry!" Misty shouted tossing her water dragon's Pokéball into the air and watching as in a flash of white light her faithful Pokémon appeared and immediately dove into the water, heading towards the lifeboat. Ignoring the screams of terror from some of the crewmates – obviously scared to death of the water dragon – Gyarados gently pushed the lifeboat further away from the sinking ferry, ensuring that it wouldn't be sucked down.

With the lifeboat out of harm's way, Gyarados turned back towards the ferry and scanned the deck, looking for his trainer. Spotting a flash of orange, Gyarados roared at the ferry, attempting to let his trainer know that he was ready for her to leap down and land on him as she had many times in practice and as a substitute member of the Orange Crew. Gyarados saw his trainer leap off the deck and head for the stormy water, her dive picture-perfect as usual. However, when Misty didn't surface Gyarados became worried. Diving underneath the water's surface, he searched for any sign of his trainer, even a flash of orange and was relieved when he spotted a flash of color. He moved towards her but saw that she wasn't moving, and her eyes were closed, a sign that something had gone wrong.

Moving so that his trainer was positioned on his head, Gyarados swum back to the surface of the raging waters and broke the surface, roaring in distress when he noted that all of the lifeboats from the ferry were nowhere to be seen. Did no one care that his trainer was in trouble?!

Casting a malevolent eye out over the water once more Gyarados was relieved to see that the inflatable lifeboat, the one that his trainer had helped launch and he himself had saved was slowly coming back, amid commands from the captain.

"I don't care if you're scared, we're goin' back to help that brave young woman!" Gyarados swam towards the area where the voice emanated from and almost ran into the lifeboat that he had saved. "Oh! You're that girl's Pokémon, yeah?" At Gyarados's nod she reached out for the girl. "Give 'er to me and I'll make sure that she gets to Navel Island safe an' sound."

Gyarados eyed the cowering crew in the lifeboat and caught the captain's eye roll. "They'll not be allowed to shirk their duties, I assure you." Gyarados then lowered his head and allowed the older female to take his trainer and cradle her in her arms. Shouting orders to head for Navel Island the lifeboat headed towards the landmass, Gyarados on the small ship's tail. No one noticed the swish of a tail as it went back under the water.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Master Bedroom, Research Lab, Zitrone Island, Orange Archipelago – 25 December 2012, 04:00 hours**_

Gary Oak tossed and turned in bed feeling in his bones that something was wrong, though part of his mind put it down to missing his fiancée. It'd been so long since she'd been home, curled up in his arms breathing in time with him, bantering and baiting him in arguments, comparing her findings with his, battling… Arceus, he missed her.

The ringing of the lab's landline startled him out of a restless sleep and an arm reached out to his nightstand fumbling for the phone. Cursing as he knocked over his alarm clock Gary's hand finally found the phone and brought it to his ear, mumbling a greeting into the phone. Seconds later the Pallet Town native shot up in bed phone gripped tightly in his grasp.

"What do you mean my fiancée's in a hospital on Kinnow Island?! She was on a ferry headed back here!" Gary's heart was beating so quickly that he was afraid it was going to pop out of his chest and perform a tap dance in front of him. Misty was supposed to be safe on the Mew-damned ferry; what in the hell had happened?!

"An accident… she dove into the water and didn't resurface? But she's an ex-Gym Leader, her dives were always done perfectly…Her Gyarados dove under and found her, drifting and there's not a mark on her? What kind of doctors are looking at her?!... Wait, she's been there for hours and you're just now calling me? When I get there I swear to Arceus – Hello? Hello?! Damn it!" Slamming the receiver back into its cradle Gary threw the covers off and ignoring everything else dove into his closet and pulled on the first pair of jeans and sweatshirt that fit him he could find. Jumping into a pair of beat-up sneakers that he often used when exploring the nearby coves for signs of coral growth he proceeded to grab a backpack into which he stuffed Misty's medical information and the papers detailing her assent to have him as her next-as-kin (her sisters had all stayed in Cerulean when the gym had closed and were therefore too far away to be of much use at this time) and anything he thought would be needed.

Rushing out of the bedroom Gary almost slid into the wall, in a hurry to get to Misty's side. Righting himself, he raced down the stairs and grabbed his Pokéballs as well as his PokéGear (he preferred it to the more modern PokeNav) and keys, slamming the door behind him. Selecting a Pokéball he threw it and released his fastest flyer – Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot, Kinnow Island General Hospital as fast as you can!" Pidgeot chirped in agreement and, spreading his wings adjusted to Gary's added weight then took off, soaring into the slowly lightening sky.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**ICU Waiting Room, Kinnow Island General Hospital, Kinnow Island, Orange Archipelago – 25 December **_

_**2012, 05:00 hours**_

Gary paced the floor of the waiting room on floor five of the Kinnow Island General Hospital, hands itching to do something. He hadn't thought to grab any work to bring with him, not that he'd have been able to do anything as all he could think of was forcing the doctors to instantly cure Misty before he got it in his mind to sue them for not giving her the best care possible. This left him in a situation where he felt as useless as he once had all the way back in the Indigo Conference at eleven years of age, losing and not knowing where his life was going to go to next. He growled as he reached a wall that had a number of vending machines and, tempted to kick one spun around so as to not harm public property and marched over to the other side.

"Mr. Oak?" came a voice and Gary spun around to meet the dark green eyes of a dark-haired male. "Neal Davis. Head doctor on this floor."

"Is she okay?!" Gary's hands clenched; if this man didn't have good news, he was going to strangle him…

"Calm down. Miss Waterflower is fine. When she dove off the sinking ferry the centrifugal force created by her hitting the water, combined with the force of impact acted as a type of head injury. In addition," Davis flipped through the notes on his clipboard, "she was stung while in the water, but we haven't discovered just what got to her."

Gary's eyes slammed shut as he took in the information. "So, you're saying that my fiancée was stung by something that you can't identify in addition to having a head injury?"

"…Yes."

"Perfect. Just great." Gary turned around and made to punch a soda machine but halted the motion at a thought. "Can I take a look at the area where she was stung? I may not be a doctor but I'm a researcher and have studied Pokémon for years, as has Misty. I might be able to identify what stung her."

Davis hesitated. "I'm not sure that it can be done…"

"Doc, c'mon. What can it hurt to get a researcher's opinion?" Gary was desperate to do something to help; he hated feeling useless, and not being able to help Misty ranked up there.

Davis hesitated once more before nodding and leading the dark-haired researcher down the hall to Misty's room. Opening the door Gary cringed at seeing the normally fiery ex-Gym Leader pale and unmoving in the hospital bed. Stepping closer, Gary moved to where Davis had told him they had discovered the sting mark and studied it for a few moments.

"Well?" Davis doubted that the man could identify the mark; he himself was an accomplished doctor with medical degrees from both Kanto and Hoenn Regional Medical Schools. He had run the mark's identifying factors into a database and had been unable to find what had stung the woman. Personally, he thought that the woman had just encountered a broken part of the ferry underwater and had been lucky enough not to sustain a life-threatening injury.

"Did you check for venom in her bloodstream?" Gary asked fingering the area and noting how discolored it was already. He knew that it wasn't a characteristic of Tentacool or Tentacruel stings, nor of a Muk or Grimer who had drifted by the boat and gotten near her. Fang marks were nonexistent, so it wasn't another passenger's Seviper or Skorupi, and Drapion were not overly fond of the Orange Archipelago. Croagunk and Toxicroak's venom would have already paralyzed her lungs and the other Poison types he thought of didn't normally victimize humans or weren't meant to be water dwellers. That just left…

"Qwilfish."

Davis was startled. "Excuse me?" Gary looked at him as if he was an uneducated fool.

"Qwilfish. The spikes on this Pokémon secrete extremely potent venom that takes at most twelve hours to paralyze the lungs and heart, as well as the nerves surrounding the brain. The area where the sting occurs also discolors rapidly and puffs up, much as a Qwilfish does when it feels in danger. See?" Gary traced the area where Misty had been stung on her lower right calf and Dr. Davis did indeed see the swelling and immense discoloration. "How did you miss this?"

Davis colored and ducked his head, muttering, "Thought it was a bruise from hitting the ferry on the way down." Gary clenched his teeth and counted to ten. It wouldn't do him or Misty any good to attack the idiot; rather, he'd sue the ass off him later.

"Do you have any anti-venom for Qwilfish stings?" Gary asked noting how Misty's breathing seemed steady for the moment. He knew that it had been a few hours since Misty had been stung – if the discoloring and amount of swelling was anything to go by – and if anti-venom wasn't applied as soon as possible, Misty could die. Not that he wanted to think like that, of course, because he loved her, needed her, and… wait, was Davis saying something?

"…and we just don't have any Qwilfish anti-venom." Davis had his arms crossed and was not looking in Gary's direction, obviously afraid of what he was going to see. Gary's eyes flashed and narrowed as he stood up, striding up to the middle-aged man whom it was now seen was shorter than the researcher. Reaching out, Gary made to slam the doctor against the wall but barely restrained himself, if only because he didn't want to have to deal with any harassment suits.

"You mean to tell me that this goddamn hospital doesn't have any Qwilfish anti-venom? Every medical facility near large bodies of water should have a stocked medical supply at all times, including a large number of anti-venoms. Qwilfish is a common and necessary requirement for all medical units; why in Arceus's name do you not have any?!"

Neal Davis wasn't the type of man who became scared easily; now, however, he wished that he was more of a physical person rather than intellectual.

"Um, well," Davis began but before he could continue Gary snorted and dropped the doctor back onto his feet. Davis made to brush the dust off his jacket when Gary's face appeared in his vision.

"I will deal with you soon enough," Gary hissed continuing, "Luckily for your reputation (and life he added silently to himself) I have a Qwilfish and friends who would be more than willing to hoof it here to the hospital and help create the proper anti-venom, which you don't have in stock." He moved to leave the room then stopped. "Actually, you may leave and I'll have the nurses at the front desk contact you when I have heard from my friend."

"Now see here –" began Davis when he caught sight of Gary's eyes and felt fear strike him. Granted, he had a reputation among his peers of being fearless when it came to situations that would force others into corners, whimpering in fear. Now, however… well, Davis figured it was better to preserve his skin rather than incur bodily harm. "…That sounds reasonable. Please, do hurry."

Gary's narrowed eyes watched as the doctor fled the room and then settled on Misty, whose breathing was still steady. However, he knew that if he didn't get Qwilfish anti-venom into her and soon the consequences would be dire.

Pulling out his PokéGear Gary dialed the number of one of his research assistants, a recent transfer from the Unova region and a former assistant of Professor Aurea Juniper. Hearing the call go through on the other line Gary prayed that the woman would be home.

"_Hello?"_

"Bianca! Thank Mew you're there. Can you bring Qwilfish with you and get to Kinnow Island General Hospital as soon as possible?"

_"Gary?! What are you doing calling so early? We don't start our research 'till at least three hours from now. Wait, why do you need Qwilfish? I don't have a flying type to get me there soon, and a ferry is too slow, and –"_ Gary heard movement in the background for a moment before another voice came on the line and he sighed gratefully.

_"Gary? What is going on that has Bianca in such a state?"_ Gary grinned at the voice on the other side of his PokéGear, though he knew that the facial gesture went unseen.

"Cheren, listen. I'll explain once you and Bianca get here, but can you please bring Qwilfish and get to the Kinnow Island General Hospital quickly? Bring any and all equipment you have for extracting venom from the Pokémon's quills and what's needed to create the necessary anti-venom." With those words, Gary had revealed to Cheren what was going on, and with both Gary and Misty missing from the lab (though the latter had been away for weeks) the Unova-native knew what was going on and knew what was required of him.

_"Understood. We'll be there as soon as Unfezant can get us there."_ With a click Cheren hung up and Gary felt himself marginally relax for the first time since he had gotten the phone call earlier that morning. Then, remembering that he had to go inform his fiancée's idiotic doctor about the incoming help Gary moved to go to the nurses' station, hoping that nothing would happen to Misty while he was gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Room 552, Kinnow Island General Hospital, Kinnow Island, Orange Archipelago – 25 December **_

_**2012, 07:30 hours**_

Cheren Kimura and Bianca Stevens glanced at each other, then at their boss and fellow researcher as he paced in front of Misty's bed, hair more of a mess than usual. Bianca adjusted her glasses, an addition that she had originally loathed as she vainly thought they did not suit her but now very much relied on; Cheren merely closed his eyes in concentration.

After arriving on Unfezant the two lab assistants had run the length of the hospital to find their boss, and find him they did. Gary had been pacing the hallway outside of a hospital room agitation rolling of him in waves. Flagging him down, Cheren had demanded an answer as to what was really going on; Gary did something better.

While extracting venom from his own Qwilfish and then converting it into anti-venom, Gary had explained what had happened and why Misty was in such danger now. Surprisingly, Bianca was the one to lose her temper and threaten to impale the doctor on her Zebstrika's horn if he screwed up in treating Misty again. Dr. Davis – who had been in the hospital's laboratory on Gary's command to learn first-hand how to create Qwilfish anti-venom in case something like this happened again – had stared at the woman in shock before cringing. Gary had looked at Bianca oddly for a moment before chuckling and muttering something to Cheren that had had the former Aspertia City Gym Leader flushing.

Finally, Gary had perfected the anti-venom and when Dr. Davis had mentioned that as Misty's assigned physician he should be the one giving her the medication he had received another dangerous look and had quickly changed his mind. Gary was free to choose a nurse to administer the medication to Misty, which he then proceeded to do. At first, the chosen nurse had been confused as to why Dr. Davis wasn't allowed to administer the medicine; however, after hearing what Davis had done (or, rather, neglected to do) she had agreed to inject the anti-venom into Misty's bloodstream.

That had been thirty minutes ago. Cheren had gone to the hospital's cafeteria and bought some food and much-needed coffee for the group of three, hoping to forestall any more extreme mood swings or threats of violence on medical personnel's lives. Dr. Davis was already living in fear of Gary's wrath if Misty didn't wake up, and Cheren didn't want to see what would happen if that was what occurred. Gary had taken the proffered muffin and coffee and quickly ate the former while sipping at the latter; Bianca had taken her cinnamon roll and coffee and slowly ate the meal, attempting to get her emotions back under control. Cheren, having grown up with his now-girlfriend knew that Bianca was really upset with the situation, as she normally _never_ cursed anyone out or threatened them. For her to do that to Dr. Davis, well, Cheren was secretly amused that Bianca had it in her to do something like that and knew that their friends back in Unova would get a kick out of hearing the tale.

Cheren nibbled at his scone while Gary paced in front of Misty's bed, distressed as he saw the redhead's breathing speed up one minute, stabilize, slow down, stabilize and repeat. The anti-venom, from what Cheren had deduced, wasn't working as quickly as Gary wanted it to, in part because it had been applied so late in the game, and partly also because the medicine Misty had been given for the concussion and minor scrapes she had sustained seemed to be interfering. All Cheren and Bianca knew at the moment was that Gary was going to go berserk if Misty didn't wake up soon.

"Any change?" Bianca asked after a moment taking another sip of her now lukewarm coffee. Gary looked up and smiled sadly, glancing over to a still silent Misty as his answer. Bianca ducked her head embarrassed for asking what now seemed to be a ridiculous question, but Cheren took her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Gary. I'm sure that the anti-venom will work soon enough," Cheren said attempting to be reassuring; the look Bianca shot him said that he wasn't as successful as he'd hoped. Gary shot another sad smile at his friends and looked at Misty once more. He'd briefly met with the captain of the ferry that Misty had been on and had learned just what she had done to ensure that everyone got off safely. He had also been given Misty's backpack and Pokéballs and was informed of how heroic her Gyarados had been; Gary knew that the water dragon would be pleased with the praise.

'That's just like her, wanting to make sure that everyone else was safe before making sure she got to safety. Can't blame her for that, I guess, 'cause I'd have done the same. Damn that Ash for making us all so willing to put ourselves before others.' Gary knew that even without Ash's influence Misty would have done what she did, but he was a different story.

A knock at the door drew the trio's attention and a nurse from before poked her head into the room. "We need to check her stats; afterwards, you can all return." Cheren and Bianca got up and moved to leave the room, but Gary didn't stir. "Sir?"

"May I stay? I'm her fiancé and I don't want to leave her." The nurse opened her mouth to negatively reply but stopped when she saw the man's eyes. Heaving a sigh, she nodded and accepted the relieved grin as thanks.

The nurse moved quickly and efficiently to check Misty's vitals, jotting down her findings on a clipboard she carried with her. Gary watched her movements, eyes flitting back and forth between the nurse and Misty, willing the redhead to wake up soon. After finishing the examination, the nurse sent a sympathetic look Gary's way before exiting the room, not saying anything but implying that the concussion was still preventing Misty from waking. Gary groaned then moved over to Misty's side, pulling over a chair and sitting down.

"C'mon, Mist. Wake up, please." Gary usually considered himself above begging, but at this point in time he was willing to try anything to get Misty back. He reached out and gripped her hand, wondering if maybe his touch would act like a _Thundershock _and bring her back to him.

Gary stayed like that for an unknown amount of time (to him), not noticing when Cheren and Bianca re-entered the room or when Dr. Davis dared to poke his head in only to be scared off by a glare from the blonde researcher.

What he did notice, however, was his hand being gripped. Head shooting up from where it rested on the bed he stared at Misty, hoping to see signs of movement. A few minutes later he caught it: Misty's eyes twitched, as if she wanted to open them but was unable to do so. Gary held his breath. He didn't want this to be classified as a reflex and not as a sign of her waking up; he wasn't sure what he'd do if that was what was happening.

"Misty?" he whispered not wanting to give false hope to Cheren and Bianca, whom he had noticed were watching him closely but were unable to hear. "Red, you there?"

Gary watched with bated breath as Misty's eyes continued to flutter, as if she was seriously attempting to wake up and after five minutes cracked one eye open then closed it quickly, the florescent lights too bright for her. Gary didn't breathe, not wanting to do anything to sabotage what he was seeing, even if unintentional. He watched as Misty cracked an eye open, then the other, blinking rapidly to adjust to the lighting. Her skin still looked pale, which Gary attributed to the anti-venom working to get the last of the Qwilfish venom out of her blood. Her eyes seemed a bit glazed over, but they were quickly regaining the focus she was famous for, and her breathing had finally stabilized. Gary watched as she breathed in and out, wanting to say something but feeling his throat tighten up instead.

Misty's eyes moved wanting to take in what was going on around her, and when they settled on Gary they lit up. She attempted to say something but the oxygen mask that had been put on her when she first arrived prevented her from speaking; irritated, Misty slowly moved her arm to take it off but was stopped by Gary.

"Don't do that," Gary softly chided and chuckled at the irritated look he got. "Mist, as glad as I am to see you awake and already demanding your way, you know as well as I do that we can't remove that mask without a nurse doing it for you." His words alerted Cheren and Bianca that their friend was awake and, rather than interrupt both silently went to alert a nurse that Misty was awake.

Within the span of fifteen minutes, a nurse and Dr. Davis (who was none too pleased to be in the same room as the two people who had threatened his life and medical reputation, no matter how much he deserved it) had entered the room, checked Misty over and concluded that not including a nasty headache and sensitivity to Poison-type Pokémon (a side-effect of the Qwilfish anti-venom) she'd be fine in a few days. Cheren and Bianca had both welcomed Misty back and asked her to explain what had happened. Hearing how brave she was led to Bianca vowing to be as brave as the redhead one day and Cheren reminding his girlfriend that she already had as she had helped Touko and Touya bring down Team Plasma a few years before.

The two had then left Gary and Misty alone for a bit in order to go to the cafeteria and grab some food, for lunchtime was fast approaching and the nurse had informed them that a Christmas dinner of sorts was currently being prepared and that they should take advantage of it and bring some up for their friends. Dr. Davis had retreated not comfortable in the room with just Gary in there; he was already in trouble with the nurses, who were questioning just why there had been no Qwilfish anti-venom present in the hospital stores; he had no justifiable answer.

"So," Misty began looking over at Gary who was fiddling around with his Pokédex. "What exactly happened?"

Gary looked up and replied, "From what I heard, when you dove off the sinking ferry and into the water the abrupt change in water pressure acted as a hard hit to the head, giving you a lovely concussion. In addition, you apparently encountered a wild Qwilfish who was an arrogant bastard and decided to sting you, injecting you with its venom." Misty slowly reached over and squeezed her fiancé's hand letting him know that she was there with him. Gary smiled then continued, "Gyarados rescued you and the captain of that ferry got you to Navel Island, where a team of Pidgeot airlifted you here to Kinnow Island General Hospital. After they admitted you they treated you for the concussion and scrapes that you had acquired from sliding around on the deck, but didn't catch the injection point or diagnose that you had Qwilfish venom running through your veins."

Gary took a breath before continuing, "I didn't get the call that you'd been admitted until about two hours later, and even now I'm not sure why. When I got here I learned that you had a concussion and though you'd been stung they weren't sure what had gotten to you. I demanded to be allowed to take a look, and when I examined the area I recognized it as a Qwilfish sting. When I asked if they had anti-venom in stock, your assigned doctor – some idiot named Davis – said no and when I demanded to know why I got a nonsense answer. So, I called Cheren and Bianca and had them fly in my own Qwilfish and created my own anti-venom. If I hadn't done that and had it injected in time, you would have –"

Misty shook her head and cut off Gary's words. "Gary, you don't need to say anymore. I understand." She frowned then asked, "Where's Gyarados?" Gary pointed to the nightstand next to Misty's bed and she looked over and saw her bag. Reaching over she pulled the still slightly damp item towards her and dug inside, wincing as she felt the soggy remains of her research notes.

'Thank goodness I saved the notes electronically and sent them back to Zitrone Island,' Misty thought as she pulled out her still dry electronics. 'Otherwise, I'd have lost a ton of research.' Digging around some more she pulled out her six miniaturized Pokéballs and grinned in relief. Selecting Gyarados's Pokéball she looked inside and smiled at the water dragon, who was calmly sleeping, curled up in a ball.

"Where's the captain?" Misty asked absently double-checking her other Pokémon and seeing that they were all sleeping. Gary watched this with a bemused look, certain that it was a habit she'd picked up from him.

"She had to report the sinking of her ship to the Pummelo Island authorities, and so was given a ride by the local police. She did say that she wanted to thank you in person, so she gave us her contact information. We can call her tomorrow."

Misty looked up and tilted her head, confused. "Why tomorrow, Gary? We can just call her later today, right?" Gary shook his head, grinning.

"Mist, it's Christmas. I understand that you want to thank her for helping get you to safety, and so do I for that matter, but I'd rather spend today with you." He paused then reached out to twine his fingers with hers. "I almost lost you, and this may sound silly, cliché, sappy or whatever you want to call it, but I just want to get you discharged ASAP, go back home and spend the day with you, reassuring myself that you're still here."

Misty placed her Pokéballs onto the bed and reached over with her free hand to caress Gary's face, causing him to close his eyes. Sure, he felt like a total wuss, and if some of his friends found out about this (i.e., Paul) he'd be ridiculed, but at this moment Gary was more than willing to go along with whatever Misty wanted. After all, it meant that she was alive and here with him.

"Gary, you know I'm okay, right?" Gary shot Misty a look conveying that he knew this, but let her continue anyway. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm right where I'm supposed to be." Here she smirked and added, "Although, I have to say that a hospital isn't what I'd consider 'home' for the holidays."

"Well, Red, if you hadn't gone and gotten stung by some rogue Qwilfish we could be back on Zitrone, basking in the glorious sunlight," Gary prodded eyes sparkling.

"Well, if Cissy hadn't decided to take a month-long vacation/training trip to Sinnoh I might have been back from that conference on Pummelo earlier and actually caught a ferry capable of surviving a storm."

The two started a friendly argument that was interrupted as Cheren and Bianca returned, arms full of what the cafeteria deemed "Christmas fare;" not more than thirty minutes later Gary and Cheren snuck _real _food into the room and the quartet of friends enjoyed a pseudo-Christmas brunch. They were interrupted only by Dr. Davis popping his head in briefly to state that the hospital on the largest of the 7 Grapefruit Islands – Guava – had agreed to take on the duty of checking up on Misty for the next few days, meaning that she could be discharged. Grinning, Misty had thanked the man and added a warning that if she heard about any more anti-venom not being present in the hospital's stores she was going to pay a return visit; needless to say, Dr. Davis made a quick getaway.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**_Zitrone Island, Orange Archipelago – 25 December 2012, 13:30 hours_**

Five hours later, the quartet landed near the wooden dock of Zitrone Island, Cheren's Unfezant and Gary's Pidgeot as grateful to be home as the humans. Gary scooped Misty up into his arms bridal-style and ignoring her protests proceeded to carry her up to the laboratory/housing unit, an amused Cheren and swooning Bianca (she thought it romantic) following. The two avian Pokémon took flight and soared to the area set aside for the researchers' Pokémon, reassuring those they encountered that everything was alright.

"Home sweet home," Gary proclaimed opening the front door with a flourish. Misty smacked Gary on the back of the head, to which he put her down. Cheren and Bianca slipped past the Kanto-natives to head towards the kitchen; the dark-haired male had complained that he was in need of a caffeine boost.

Misty placed her bag on the floor next to a comfortable looking sofa and ripped off the hospital bracelet that she had been wearing for most of the day. Tossing it on the hallway table she turned and wrapped her arms around Gary's neck, bringing him closer to her height so that she could kiss him. The brunette, in turn, wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her closer obviously reluctant to be parted from her.

"Merry Christmas," Misty murmured eyes fluttering shut. Gary pecked her nose before returning to her lips.

"Merry Christmas, Mist," Gary replied looking at her and thanking Arceus that everything had turned out okay. He knew with absolute certainty that he wouldn't survive without the woman in his arms, and thanked every Legendary he knew that she had returned home to him safe and sound.

"What say you we actually celebrate Christmas here at home?" Gary asked cocking an eyebrow. Misty grinned in return and proceeded to drag her fiancé into the kitchen grabbing a mug of coffee from Cheren and taking a sip.

"Coffee first, then we can celebrate." Misty's smirk let the others know that things were going to be okay, and that that Christmas, though a bit unorthodox was going to turn out just fine, especially since they were all home together.


End file.
